Inlet shrouds may be used to direct fluid (typically air) flow to an impeller wheel. The impeller wheel may be driven by an electro-mechanical motor or by an external system (shaft-driven). The purpose of the aforementioned machine may be to provide compressed air to an air conditioning system or the like. Impeller inlet shrouds may shape the flow to the impeller wheel.